<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glyphic by BlazeThePhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014734">Glyphic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeThePhoenix/pseuds/BlazeThePhoenix'>BlazeThePhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Nexo Knights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Fox/Macy Halbert brOTP, Aaron thinks Macy's a protective big sister, And Macy, Axl is concerned, Clay is a MESS, Clay probably does too, Lance Swears when really upset, Macy thinks Aaron's a chill little brother, Some Swearing, but it's censored!, companion fic, lance is bored, not that he really needs anymore siblings but...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeThePhoenix/pseuds/BlazeThePhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the knights have to stop an age-old Mage, his power gets transferred to someone else. Now they have to hope that someone doesn’t use those powers, or find them before it’s too late.</p>
<p>But the one they’re looking for is closer than they think…</p>
<p>A Companion Fic to Silence</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read Silence, I suggest you do since I'm using a headcannon of mine from that in this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p><b><em>     *BLEERRRRRRR! BLEERRRRRRR!*</em></b><br/>     Aaron jerked awake at the alarm. He quickly put on his armor and ran to the command center. Clay and Macy were already there and Axl arrived shortly after him. They waited another few moments for Lance to sulk in, grumbling about his beauty sleep. Again.<br/>     “What’s the problem Merlok?” Clay asked.<br/>     “Is it Jestro, <em>again</em>?” Macy asked, annoyed.<br/>     “No, this is something…unusual. A large spike of magical energy near the village of Waterton. It seems familiar somehow…” Merlok trailed off, mumbling something or another.<br/>     “Either way, it could be dangerous.” Ava stated, bringing the wizard out of his thoughts.<br/>     “Yes! Quite dangerous!”<br/>     “Right, we’ll check it out. Let’s go, Knights!”</p><p>     The Knights found the magic energy quickly.<br/>     Especially since a fireball was shot at them.<br/>     “Whoa! Watch the hair!” Lance shouted.<br/>     The source of the fireball was a grizzled old man, even older than Merlok! There was a eerie glean in his acid green eyes, much like a crazed person might have. He held a staff that had an orb sitting on the top, which swirled with a variety of colors but was dominated by darker ones.<br/>     “Oh, forgive me all-powerful knight! Might I fix it for you?” The man asked mockingly, ending with a cackle.<br/>     It was official. Aaron was creeped out.<br/>     And he <em>never</em> gets creeped out.<br/>     The Knights wisely stayed away from the man as Clay radioed Merlok, “Uh, we found where the magical energy is coming from.”<br/>     They heard Merlok gasp through the comms, “Great balls of fire! Magi!”<br/>     “Maggie? Isn’t that a girl’s name?” Axl asked, thoroughly confused.<br/>     “Well, yes, but it’s pronounced Mah-guy. He was the oldest of the Wizards’ Council, thus the most powerful. But, like with everything, power corrupts. Magi went crazy and started blasting spells left and right! The rest of the Council was forced to seal him away in a special tomb. Someone or something must have broken the seal!”<br/>     “We’ll figure that out later.” Clay stated. “Right now, we have to keep him away from the village.”<br/>     “You must be careful! Magi’s known as a Glyphic Mage! He can pass his magic to someone else, thus corrupting an innocent!” Merlok warned.<br/>     “Hi, Merlok! It’s been so long!” Magi shouted at Clay in a creepily high voice, then sent another fireball at the Blue Knight. Clay dodged it quite easily.<br/>     “How can he hear Merlok?” Macy asked.<br/>     “One question at a time, please!” Lance whined. The old man cackled and sent fireballs at each of the Knights.<br/>     “Alright, I’ve had enough of this guy. Aaron.” Clay declared and looked at the archer. The airborne Knight nodded and lined up a shot with his bow. One quick shot and the staff Magi held exploded.<br/>     Magi jerked to a stop and stared at the remains of the orb. Then he quietly started to laugh, which grew in volume to a full-blown cackle. The Knights stood there in both confusion and fear.<br/>     Then, a shockwave from the orb cascaded out, much like a water after a rock was thrown in. It knocked all the Knights back, Aaron falling from his hovershield and into some bushes.<br/>     “TAKE COVER KNIGHTS! DO NOT LET THE ENERGY HIT YOU!” Merlok practically screeched into their comms. No sooner had Merlok warned them did an ugly mass of colors shoot out of the orb remains and at the Knights.<br/>     Lance yelped and ducked behind Axl, who deflected the swarm with his shield. Clay and Macy stuck their shields together to create a barrier that deflected the swarm.       Then the mass simply…disappeared.<br/>     Magi quietly chuckled and smirked at the Knights. “Have fuuu~uuun~!”<br/>     Then the old Mage crumpled to dust.</p><p>     The Knights stood there in silent shock.<br/>     “Holy s***.” Lance muttered.<br/>     “Is everyone okay?” Clay asked, pushing his visor up and looking at the others.<br/>     “I’m fine.” Macy said with a small voice, no doubt disturbed by what just happened.<br/>     “I’m okay.” Axl echoed.<br/>     “What. The ever-living <b><em>f***</em></b>. WAS THAT!?” Lance shouted.<br/>     “Lance is fine.” Macy muttered.<br/>     “Aaron?!” Clay called, looking at where the archer was last seen.<br/>     A beat or two of silence passed before, “…I’m stuck.” The Green Knight grumbled.<br/>     Macy let out the breath she was holding, “don’t scare us like that, Aaron!”<br/>     “Sorry.” Clay and Macy helped untangled the archer from the (rose)bushes he fell into. Other than the injured arm/shoulder (and the multitude of scratches from the thorns), he was fine.<br/>     “Let’s head back to the Fortrex, Knights.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not quite happy with the length of this chapter, but it's all I got for now... -.-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter 2</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After returning to the Fortrex, getting cleaned up after the (very brief) battle, and getting Aaron’s arm taken care of (he simply dislocated his left shoulder by falling on it, so now it’s in a sling), the Knights all gathered in the command center, where Merlok explained everything he could remember.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magi was one of the founding members of the Wizards’ Council, and the only living one by the time Monstrux’s mess happened. It was shortly after I had defeated Monstrux that the power Magi held started to corrupt him. Many of the other wizards thought that Monstrux had had a hand in it somehow. I would have agreed if Magi was not a Glyphic Mage.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is a Glyphic Mage?” Clay asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of the most power types of Mages, nephew. They are identified by their spells. Instead of using a magic wand or staff, they use symbols, typically in a ‘glyph’ fashion.” Merlok brought up some pictures and designs of glyphs to demonstrate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“While normal mages, wizards, and witches can be and are limited with what they can do in a spell, a Glyphic Mage is able to do almost anything they want.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are also unique in the way that they can pass their power to someone else. Such as, if I was a Glyphic Mage and I wanted to give Macy my powers, I could.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool.” Aaron commented.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But dangerous! When a Glyphic Mage dies, their power <b><em>has</em></b> to go to someone else. I am worried that Magi’s corruption bled into his magic, thus whoever receives it…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Might try to take over Knighton.” Clay finished. Macy sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We just rescued Jestro, again, from being evil and stopped Monstrux from taking over. Now we gotta stop someone who accidentally gained a crazy wizard’s powers from doing the same thing?!” The redhead groaned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It seems so, my dear.” Merlok agreed reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On the upside, I can probably track the magical essence from that blast.” Ava said, turning on her tablet. “Or at the very least, created a device that can.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I can build anything Ava thinks of!” Robin declared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. You two get on that.” Clay said. “And Aaron, what’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Green Knight paused in —what seemed like— mid-bite of his right arm. He pouted and mumbled, “I found a thorn in my arm…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you ask someone to help you get it out, you don’t try to <em>bite</em> it!” Macy scolded as she grabbed said arm and gently pulled the thorn out of the copper top’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My way’s more fun.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure you didn’t hit your head when you fell?” Lance asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think I did…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clay rolled his eyes, then turned back to the Knights. “While we’re waiting, we should train.” Lance groaned. Clay, and everyone else, ignored him. “Except for you Aaron, we don’t want to make your shoulder worse.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The archer gave a dramatic groan, flopping back in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being injured <b><em>sucked</em></b>. Not only did Clay practically forbid Aaron from training (which he actually kinda enjoyed, not that he’ll ever admit it), but he even confiscated both his hovershield <em>and</em> hoverboard! What’s a guy gotta do to stay un-bored!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t help that Macy and Clay become doting siblings. He already has twelve, Aaron doesn’t need, or <em>want</em>, two more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron groaned, spinning his seat around. Robin laughed from his place beside Ava the the computer. Merlok frowned worriedly at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is everything all right?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I. Am. <em>BORED</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never a good thing.” Ava commented, not taking her eyes off the screen. The Green Knight pout-frowned at her back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can see if we have any activities in the closet.” Robin offered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ehhh…most activities need two hands.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The strawberry blond boy thought silently for a few seconds, before declaring “painting doesn’t!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron blinked, “we have paint?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! From when Ava and I remodeled the Fortrex!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” the copper top grinned. He stood and walked to the closet, looking over the colors they had. He grinned as a <b><em>great</em></b> idea came into his head. The archer grabbed several cans of paint and a few brushes and scurried out of the room. Ava looked up just as the door closed behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something tells me that was a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I do have chapter 3 done, it's just that I want to include a picture of what Aaron painted and that's taking me a bit of time to do. (also, I am in NO MEANS and artist, so it might be bad...but you'll get the gist!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay...this took me waaaaaay longer than I'd like! Sorry about that guys! And I will say now that I am NOT an artist...I have a new respect for those who can actually draw, because almost all of the pic was traced from pics I found online... (Also, I love the Knights' crests...but they are the BIGGEST PAIN IN THE REAR to draw/trace.)</p><p>Original Note: I literally wrote all this at 1:30 in the morning and listening to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence on repeat for an hour.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter 3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron stepped back from his work and grinned. Boy, are the others in for a surprise!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron grinned cheekily at the other Knights as they walked into the command center after training. Lance grumbled and complained about being sore while the others ignored him. Clay took one look at the Green Knight and frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’re you up to?” the Blue Knight asked cautiously, making the others aware of the youngest Knight’s grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing at the moment.” He replied fluidly. Macy narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that…paint on your cheek?” His grin faltered for half a second, but Clay and Macy easily caught it. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I painted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you paint?” Clay asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we have to search the Fortrex?” Macy demanded, her hands on her hips. Clay crossed his arms and they both frowned disapprovingly at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we wait until I know the paint is dry?” The Red and Blue Knights exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long are we gonna have to wait?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh…” Aaron glanced at the clock, “five minutes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two exchanged another look. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t jostle your shoulder as you painted, did you?” Clay asked worriedly. Aaron’s grin finally fell and he frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not stupid, Clay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunet’s eyes widened, “I didn’t say you were! I just know that it could happen on accident.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever.” Mood totally bashed, Aaron turned his chair around and watched the clock, slumping in his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I do?!” Clay asked in confusion, probably to the other Knights.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How should I know?” Lance retorted, walking away, most likely to the common room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Macy walked over and gave Aaron a smile, “hey, you know Clay wasn’t trying to be mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Green Knight sighed. “I know. I should probably be used to being called stupid, anyway. Half my hometown did it all my life, so…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is not an excuse! You are <em>not</em> stupid, Aaron Fox. A stupid person wouldn’t have been able to fly a hoverboard or figure out that their shield could be used as a hovershield. A stupid person wouldn’t’ve been able to graduate from the Knights’ Academy. A stupid person wouldn’t’ve been able to figure out how to rescue Clay! You are <em>not</em>. <b><em>stupid</em></b>.” Aaron remained quiet as the redhead ranted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your parents didn’t…do that too, did they?” Clay asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron shook his head, “no, they were just too busy with twelve other kids that they didn’t have time to deal with my ‘difference.’ Besides, Sid and Carter were really smart growing up, like, genius smart, so Mom and Dad kinda focused on them as much as they could between taking care of the youngest ones and working. Chris and Jordan pretty much took care of me despite being a year to two years older.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No offense, but your parents were jerks.” Axl stated calmly. Aaron shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, they just simply had thirteen kids back to back. At least <em>one</em> of us were bound to slip through the cracks. It just happened to be their only disabled kid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever Clay was about to say was cut off when Lance screamed, “AARON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Green Knight’s brows raised in surprise before he grinned like a Cheshire cat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ummm…door?” Macy questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/scartalon-of-thunder/art/Aaron-s-Art-862744370">This is the art, but I couldn't get it into the story, whoops</a>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh. I’m actually kinda impressed.” The princess commented. Aaron giggled softly as the Knights looked at the hallway that their rooms were located in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did all this…in an <em>hour</em>?” Clay asked in awe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup.” Queue more giggles. No one noticed a faint glow of green sparks at the copper top’s fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance fumed, “you could’ve at least asked me before doing this!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that would take the surprise away!” Aaron said in mock disappointment, then grinned again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please stop doing that, it’s creeping me out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Green Knight frowned, “I’m…just grinning?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re overly grinning.” The Silver Knight stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a thing?” Aaron said to Axl, who shrugged and hummed ‘<em>I don’t know</em>.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“While this does look nice, Aaron, I’m inclined to agree with Lance. As much as I don’t want to. Next time, please ask.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okey dokey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, did you just say that you agree with me? Was I the only one that heard that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I take it back now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, can’t do that, we all heard you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, what? I had water in my ears, I didn’t hear a thing!” Macy joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Couldn’t hear him over the sound of my stomach growling.” Axl agreed with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, my headphones glitched out for a second, what happened?” Aaron joined in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha-you just said okay to him!” Lance practically shrieked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, no one heard that!” The Knights, sans Lance, burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b><em>Peasants!</em></b>” Lance sulked into his room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a rollercoaster of emotions and I have no clue how that happened...</p><p>Also, the pic isn't quite what I was hoping for, but my scanner wouldn't WORK! *SCREAMS IN ANGER*<br/>Anyways, I hope you can se the details of it okay. If not, please le me know and I will battle with the piece of junk that is my scanner.<br/>(And enjoy TWO CHAPTERS since I took so long ;D )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd figured I should give you guys two chapters, hopefully to make up for being way for so long...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter 4</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, the Knights woke at their usual times; Clay (if he even slept) was the first to wake and was already training, Axl was the second to get started on making breakfast, then both Macy and Aaron woke next but usually the archer was out of his room before the princess. And lastly, Lance. Because, <b><em>Lance</em></b>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Macy and Aaron sat at the dining table, idly chatting while Axl sang in the background from the kitchen. Clay had popped his head in to say he was gonna get washed up before breakfast, then they’ll plan for the day afterwards. When the largest Knight started bringing food out, the two redheads stood to help (though Aaron had a bit of difficulty, but hey, he never backs down from a challenge!). Clay timed his arrival to just after the table was set. Then they waited as Lance trudged in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude,” Aaron chuckled as Lance yawned again, “how is it that you go to bed <em>before</em> all of us and wake up <em>after</em> us and you’re still tired?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need a proper twelve hours of sleep, you know.” The Silver Knight stated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do realize that’s half a day, right?” Macy asked smugly. Clay scoffed and Aaron and Axl laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyways, I was thinking…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-oh.” Lance muttered, which earned him a frown from the Blue Knight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was <em>thinking</em>…that we should spend today learning all we can about Glyphic Mages. That way we’ll be mostly prepared in case we do have to fight whoever got Magi’s powers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good to me.” Axl said, munching on some unclaimed bacon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same.” Macy agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I can join in! Whoo-hoo!” Aaron shouted, fist-bumping the air with his right hand since his left was still in a sling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm, fine, I guess.” Lance grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The screen on the wall glitched to life with Merlok’s figure, “ah! There you all are! Clay, my boy, I wanted to discuss something to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since we are, or could be, against a magic user, I was wondering if you would like…lessons…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room fell quiet, as the Knights knew that it was a touchy subject with Clay. He was afraid that he could end up like his mother and terrorize Knighton, hence why he always wore the cuff that blocks his magic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clay stared at the cuff on his wrist for a while. “It…would be helpful to be on an even playing field.” He admitted, then muttered quietly, “and I should learn to control it better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you are absolutely sure, nephew. I do not want to force your hand.” Merlok said gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure. Anything to help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The digitized wizard smiled, “then, if you don’t mind, we’ll begin this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. We were going to research more about Glyphic Mages. You wouldn’t happen to have anything about them in your library, would you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you seen the size of his library?” Lance asked, leaning an elbow on the table and resting his cheek against his fist. Macy kicked him under the table and he yelped. Aaron tried to stifle his laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, yes I do! Fifth column on the left from the door.” The Knights waited to hear what shelves, but the wizard never continued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh… fifth column, what shelves?” Macy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, the entire fifth column.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’d better get started.” Clay said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uuuuuuugghhhh!” Aaron groaned, flopping onto his back from his seated position on the floor. “I swear I’m going cross-eyed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch your shoulder,” Clay stated from across the room, not even looking up from the book he was reading in his left hand and quickly jotting notes with his right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron pouted, “It’s not the first time I’ve gotten injured, you know. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve broken a bone, or bones, while trying to ride a hoverboard. Pretty sure the worst injury was the time I fell off my board from three stories up…wait, no, I simply had a broken collar bone and ankle and a minor concussion.” The archer thought through his memories, completely missing the look the other Knights were giving him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<b><em>Simply</em></b> broke two different bones and a concussion?!” Macy echoed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Three different bones, there were two in my ankle.” Macy sputtered in disbelief. “No, I think the worst time was when I got hit by that ox cart, which was totally <em>not</em> my fault. The ox had gotten spooked by something and the driver fell off and the ox started running before he could ged back on. I’m pretty sure I was, like, seven or eight at the time and didn’t have my headphones yet so I couldn’t……know what was happening.” None of them commented on the pause, knowing what he meant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, you’ve mentioned that before, back when we had that Snottingham Cold.” Axl said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and I still say that getting ran over felt better than that. Even though I had a severe concussion, several broken ribs, more cracked ribs, and all of them bruised, plus my one arm, can’t remember which, was almost completely fractured while the other was broken in two places, uhh…I think one of my legs got broken and the other was practically unscathed with only my knee getting dislocated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Knights stared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you even still <b><em>alive</em></b>!?” Lance exclaimed. Aaron looked at him, albeit upside-down since he was still on the floor. The copper top grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m too stubborn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Macy snorted, quite unladylike. “You can say that again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plus being left-handed might help. Grinstead has a superstition that someone who’s left-handed is either really lucky, or really unlucky. Guess I got the better part of the deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, you’re left-handed?” Lance asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t you ever notice he held his bow with his right and pulled the string with his left?” Clay asked the Silver Knight, looking up from the book to give the other a look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, yeah…I just thought it was learned at the academy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To be fair, I’m technically ambidextrous, but I’m mainly left-handed.” Aaron clarified, sitting up and turning around to face the others.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yet the rest of us had to learn to be ambidextrous.” Macy mumbled with a half-hearted glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron chuckled, “yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if we’re done drilling Aaron, we should clean up and head back to the Fortrex.” Clay said, closing the book he had with a loud clap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Macy and Axl both sighed and picked up the books they had looked through. Aaron stood and twisted both ways to get the kinks out of his back from being hunched over for so long, then also picked up the books he had. Lance had stayed by the shelves so that, as soon as he was done with a book, he could put it back and get a new one. Thus he didn’t have any to clean up, so he walked over to help the Green Knight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With lunch being uneventful and Merlok’s lessons for Clay simply being ‘get a feel for your magic,’ and dinner also being kinda boring, the Knights retired to their rooms for the night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After getting changed out of his armor into pjs, Aaron stretched with a small groan, then paused in realization.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>He just stretched both of his arms.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron brought his left arm back down and gently felt around his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>It was perfectly healed.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘Huh…I heal faster than the others due to almost constantly being hurt as a kid, but two days is </em><b><em>too</em></b><em> fast, even for me…’</em> The copper top mused to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed into bed, deciding to worry about it tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he fell asleep, his arms glowed with green swirls.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL HANGING LIKE THAT!!!!! Honestly, I didn’t have chapter five-&gt;on written, nor did I have the inspiration or motivation to write AT ALL. FINALLY, at 2 AM I started writing! (I was also pretty ‘high’ on the new Coca-Cola/Coffee drink. DANG is that a caffeine rush!)<br/>I will TRY to get this finished as soon as I can! I’m still SOOOO Sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter 5</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron was shaken awake the next morning. Thinking something was wrong, he immediately got up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa- hey, it’s okay!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Macy?” The archer asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sure enough, the princess stood in from of him. “Is there trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The only trouble is that you slept in.” Aaron blinked at her, then finally noticed his alarm beeping obnoxiously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh. He <em>never</em> sleeps in. He turned the alarm off absentmindedly. And now that he thought about it, his head did feel a bit stuffy or fuzzy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” Macy asked, worry clear on her face. He gave her one of his grins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, guess I was more tired than I thought. We’d better get to breakfast before Axl eats it all.” Aaron joked and grabbed some clothes to change into. He didn’t want to kick Macy out, so he changed in his bathroom. When he reentered his room, he found Macy holding the sling with a stern look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why aren’t you using this.” She more demanded than asked. Aaron practically sweat-dropped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh…would it sound weird if I said my arm’s completely healed?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Macy narrowed her eyes at him. “Shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron wordlessly took his shirt off and turned around. Macy expertly felt around his shoulder, looking more and more confused. “That’s…odd.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right? I mean, I normally heal pretty fast after all my injuries growing up, but still!” He agreed, putting his shirt back on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you feel fine?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little groggy and kinda want to go back to sleep, but otherwise yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door interrupted them from further contemplation. Clay poked his head in, hair slightly damp from his shower.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is everything okay? Axl said that Aaron was late.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My headphones came off durning the night for some reason, so I didn’t know my alarm went off.” Aaron easily said, earning a perplexed look from Macy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Clay replied, not missing Macy’s look but deciding not to comment on it. “Well, breakfast will be soon.” And he left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you lie to Clay, of all people?” Macy asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron looked at her strangely, then widened his eyes, “I…honestly didn’t realize it. It’s just…kinda a habit to hide an injury or sickness…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What.” Macy deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron chuckled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will be changing that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she turned and walked out, Aaron a couple paces behind out of guilt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After breakfast, Clay went to train with Merlok while the rest of the Knights returned to the library. The four of them actually started bouncing ideas off of each other as to how to fight a Glyphic Mage, Macy writing it all down for Clay and Merlok to review. But as the day went on, Aaron could feel that stuffy/fuzzy feeling in his head get bigger and more bothersome.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Queen Halbert, after finding out what the Knights were doing, had sent some servers up with lunch for them. That way they could spend more time researching than traveling between the castle and the Fortrex. Macy thanked her mother profusely for the meal, which the Knights echoed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They decided to stop and head back to the Fortrex for diner, though, so they put back the books they had pulled out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was when the weirdness started.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron had just reached for a book to take back to the shelf when it started floating up and towards him. He blinked in surprise. Then he blinked a couple more times and rubbed his eyes, thinking maybe he was seeing things.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nope, the book was still floating.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was also glowing with a strange sym—wait…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s a <em>glyph</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it’s green?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was when Aaron finally noticed the green sparks at the ends of his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b><em>S###</em></b>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aaron!” He jumped and turned to the others. Lance was giving him a look. “Are you gonna help or not?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aaron glanced at the book to find it back on the table, no signs of the glyph or sparks. He quickly swiped the book off the table and gave the others a smile. “Yeah, sorry, just lost in thought.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance and Axl both shrugged, but Macy gave him a stern look. He gave her a nervous grin and she narrowed her eyes. He sighed; he knows that look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s gonna give him h*** until he fessed up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh.” Lance commented.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What…happened…?” Macy asked uncertainly. Axl chuckled softly. Aaron simply stared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because the Fortrex is now yellow with purple polka-dots.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clay was sitting outside on a large rock, face in his hands. What the Knights could see of their leader’s face was red in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oops?” The Blue Knight asked, muffed by his hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On the up side,” Aaron finally said, “we still have the original blue paint in the closet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clay removed his hands and nodded, “we might need it…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you…?” Macy started.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d rather not. I might make it worse.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Merlok spoke up, “actually, nephew, you did rather well for your first spell!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is this ‘rather well’!?” Clay demanded, a bit frantic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…nothing exploded.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Knights could see Clay pale at that. “I’m getting the paint…” And he stiffly walked into the Fortrex.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love the idea of super-knight Clay having problems doing spells or messing them up somehow to get wacky results. Spoiler Alert: this story is gonna feature that quite a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>